Unlock door to Yxtta primal area
In Yxtta, Pulpit of Exiles, there is a door that must be unlocked to enter the area with the Primal mobs. There are six Rooms guarded by stone golems. For the numbering of this, start by numbering them clockwise, room 1 north east, room 2 east, etc. In each room are two statues and one in the middle, one of two side statues are needed. The event begins if you left mouse click one of the side statues, no matter which one. Then you will get a red message, which is the riddle. Look at the text bellow which statue has to be clicked after the riddle has been given to receive the next riddle. Important: It takes some time to click the statue after the riddle has been given, if you click it too early, nothing will happen and you have to wait some more seconds but too fast clicking the right statue is not ending in a fail, just wait some time for your next click. After a couple riddles, another red text will appear, saying "The sound of crumbling sounds can be heard audibly in the distance" If there is instead a yellow message, telling you something of footsteps etc. then you have screwed up the event, leave the zone at once (since you will be attacked by stone guardians) and start from the beginning. 12 statues, three riddles each, riddles are given randomly: * Statue 1, North-East Room, Left statue: ** Beginning new, the months refreshed, they youngest of us, I am but a babe. ** As far as needle is concerned. I am indeed in the right, and only just. ** With the sun at its highest, everyone takes refuge. I am the first to come out after the time of rest. * Statue 2, North-East Room, Right statue: ** Of Thrushar I am the loved the most. To find me, you must understand the element and know the signs. ** The lodestone seeks me not, but always drifts near, as near as the sunrise. ** I am second of us, but not the least, it is time that tells all, I hear it next. * Statue 3, East Room, Left statue: ** Read your lodestone and you will find that I am sinister of the sunrise, but only just. ** I am 6 under noon. ** Trushor's servant of tail and fin, I am their sign. Seek me within. * Statue 4, East Room, Right statue: ** If time flies, add are to thee then move on to me. ** Peril I am not, Remove the second in me and give me the first in aid, and with but little confusion I can be found. ** Where your magnet points I will not be found. Seek me just beyond the sunrise. * Statue 5, South-East Room, Left statue: ** As each month passes, so I may. ** If my clock had your digits, I would be this. ** I can bear a load of any stone, but have only one eye to see. Remove the of the majority of the eye from what you see. * Statue 6, South-East Room, Right statue: ** You may find yourself in a pinch, should you fail to see my sign. ** You lay arrow straight, your face to face, find me at your right foot. ** Seeking news of me, up and down. Tradition has me down, but the rising sun uplifts my spirits ever so slightly. * Statue 7, South-West Room, Left statue: ** Spin your compass as you will, I shall be the rear still. ** Half past six, there are no tricks. ** I am the month of a pair and hand. * Statue 8, South-West Room, Right statue: ** My time is at the end of light and the edge of night. ** If our schedules match, you shall find me in the most dignified company. ** Be certain of your heading and make for the place twixt the sunset and the tail of the lodestone. * Statue 9, West Room, Left statue: ** Creatures of Trushar are often protected by those that are my symbol. ** The river flows to be cradled in the sea. Time flows, but is lost, when is it devoured. ** Face the setting sun and you will feel the heat of my presence. You grow colder as you follow guidance of the lodestone. * Statue 10, West Room, Right statue: ** I am the hour that exists betwixt twice two primes. ** My aged father is the sun, my least cousin the lodestone. ** I am eight in name, but not in sequence. * Statue 11, North-West Room, Left statue: ** When the needle is lessened by a triple net of degrees you shall find me. ** It is your stly and your gnomon that will help you find me. I am the hour of the sum of the constituents of relative term of terms. ** I am the month that brings most of something new and a large portion of reminiscences. * Statue 12, North-West Room, Right statue: ** If you are disarmed, watch your blade fall. Where it leads will answer all. ** I come last and in number am the greatest, yet when I have passed and all of my kind haven ended, I return in part in the number the follows me. ** When brightest day and darkest night are indistinguishable. Category:EverQuest Category:Quests